


Aliens

by SaaahtheWizard



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaahtheWizard/pseuds/SaaahtheWizard
Summary: Time should have known not to bet aginst his wife.





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible writer and can't do these guys justice, but have some very short Trash

Time and Malon stood next to each other, staring down at the steep drop in front of them, and the bank on the  opposite side. Malon looks at the dip in the land, noting the running water under it. The jump from one side to the other was a bit of a stretch, but not impossible. It’s that thought that gives her the idea, mischievous look coming across her face. She spins to look at her husband, cat-like grin on her face. 

"Bet you can't jump it." She says in a sing-song voice, hand going to her hip. Time looks at her, eye squinting before he turns back to judge the jump. He tilts his head and ignores the voice that tells him not to bet against Malon, who will most likely when. 

"....Loser takes care of the cuccos for a week." He says, unstrapping his sword and bags, tossing them off to the side. 

"Deal," Malon says, grin still on her face as she steps to the side to give her husband room. Time takes a few steps back, stretching his legs and arms, before he crouches down, readying himself for the jump. He kicks off, running full speed at the ledge, and using all of the power in his legs to leap when he reaches it. He is air born, and for just a brief moment, he thinks he’ll make it. He doesn’t.    
Time doesn’t make the jump, slamming into the opposite side, getting the wind knocked out of him. He is stunned and doesn’t have time to scramble up the side of the bank, and soon falls into the muddy water below. The water is shallow, bearly enough to come to his ankles, but is enough to soak his back as he lays in it. He stays like that for a long moment, staring at the sky as he contemplates the choices he has made to land him at this moment. 

He hears his wife’s laughter, and smiles, and slowly sits up, knowing that is was the best choices that did. He stands, moving over to the side of the bank where his wife is bent over, holding her stomach. He smiles fondly at her before he gets an idea of his own. 

"Yeah, alright, you win. Help me up." He says, reaching out a hand. His wife takes it, tears of laughter running down her face, not noticing the trap until it was far to late. Time pulls her hand, catching her on top of him as they fall back, landing back in the water with the brunt of the fall, then rolls over so he and Malon are switched. Malon blinks up at him, confused as the cold water seeps into her back, as Time starts laughing. She soon joins in, pushing Time off of her as she sits up. She wipes some mud off her arms as she sits there, both of them trying to catch their breath.   
“Don’t you have magic hover boots or something? ” She asks after a few moments, and Time lets out a dramatic groan and flops back into the mud.   
“Yes, that would be an item I do, in fact, own.” This causes Malon to start laughing harder than she had been before, bending over as she holds her middle. Time sits up, a fake frown on his face. When it’s clear his wife won’t stop anytime soon, he slowly reaches into the water, grabbing a handful of the slimy mud, and fings it at his wife. 

There is a stunned moment of silence from Malon, who looks at Time with a force that would make armies tremble before she returns the fire. Time has never regretted something that quickly before, but he wasn’t about to give up. They spend the better part of an hour in their impromptu mud war, Malon coming out victorious in the end.   
They climb out of the ditch covered in mud, giggling. Time grabs his bag and sword but carries them in his hand as they walk home, hand in hand, pressed up against one another. The sun is low on the horizon as they approach the farm, content smiles on their faces, still giggling occasionally when they look at each other. 

Sky's the one to notice them approaching, looking much like they had lost a battle with a gel made of muck, hair matted together by the substance in some places, and clothes ruined. It was stuck to their faces too, and Sky sets down the Cucco he was holding so he can jog over to them, a concerned look on his face.   
“What happened? Are you both alright?” He asks, frowning when he gets a laugh from time instead of an answer. Malon snorts, smacking her husband in the stomach before she looks to Sky, straight look on her face as she answers him.   
“Aliens.”


End file.
